


The Political Ramifications of Falling In Love (and Into Bed) With a Queen

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2017 [11]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Secret Relationship, The Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: An Auto-biography by Diana of Themyscira





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titaniumsansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/gifts).



Diana wraps her arms a little tighter around Audrey. The shorter woman readjusts in her hold. They finished having sex about thirty minutes ago, and now they're just trying to get some sleep.

It's always so hard for them to even find time to sleep, as the queen of Kasnia and both a member of the Justice League and Ambassador to Themyscera.

"Diana," Audrey, asks, curling in a little closer, "are we ever gonna tell the world about us?"

"Audrey, I don't know," Diana says, "forever is a long time."

"I do not like living in the closet."

"You can come out," Diana says, "you just can't say that we're together, specifically." Diana doesn't see why that's a problem. She's out as bi and the world hasn't come crashing down around her yet.

"If the press knew I was pan, they would figure out our relationship in a moment. It is only because they think we are "gal pals" that the story has not broke already." Alright, Diana supposes that's reasonable. With only her out, the press's assumption is that they're friends. But if they were both out, that assumption would change in a moment.

"Why can we not just come out, together? Do you not want them to know we are together?" Diana feels a pang of guilt at that.

"You know it's not my decision," Diana says. She had spoken with the rest of the a League about it, and everyone but Wally and Shayera had thought it was necessary to keep the relationship a secret for political reasons.

"Diana, I do not want to live this way anymore. I do not know if we can make this work." Diana stiffens.

"Audrey, are you breaking up with me?"

"I do not want to be." It's just the secrecy that's the problem then. Diana loves Audrey too much to let that break them up.

"I want to be with you, Audrey," Diana says.

"Then we will stop with the secrets?" Audrey asks. Diana nods. Audrey smiles widely.

"I promise, we'll make this work. I'll figure out how to keep the League from falling apart, because I'm going to come out as your girlfriend, publicly." Audrey smiles, and she curls back into her arms. Diana doesn't want to loose this over politics. She doesn't ever want to lose Audrey at all. 


End file.
